Help Me Fall
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: When Treize won the Eve Wars, two of the Gundam pilots were hailed as heroes for their role as spies. The remaining pilots either had to go into hiding or face punishment for their crimes. Three years later the two who were imprisoned face the world anew.
1. Chapter 1

Help Me Fall

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Gundam Wing...

Summary: Treize Khushrenada wins the Eve Wars. Heero and Trowa, trusted OZ spies within the Gundam ranks, are hailed as heroes. Quatre, never identified as a Gundam Pilot, barely manages to escape the battlefield, with the help of the Maganac Corp, but without his precious Sandrock. However, Duo and Wufei, not as lucky as Quatre, get captured, along with their Gundams and are thrown in jail for their crimes.

AN: Okay, so this one came up and bit me hard... I blame Fei for that... Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

Prologue

Christmas Eve A.C. 195

Chang Wufei sat staring at the scene of utter chaos around him. No! This couldn't be happening! They had been right! They had been fighting for justice! They couldn't lose!

He slammed his fist onto the unresponsive console of his gundam. The electronic crackle of his dying Nataku filled the silence around the Chinese teen. The only things about the machine that were still online were the outboard cameras, giving him a very clear view of his own defeat, and the communication device. Well, those, and his self detonation device.

With a grim smile, he punched his fist against the large red button he had vowed never to use. He closed his eyes, ashamed to watch his own cowardly demise.

Only, nothing happened.

He pressed it again.

Still nothing.

What was going on here?

"Don't bother trying to self detonate, Wufei," Heero Yuy's cold voice came over the comlink. "It won't work. I disabled it back on Peacemillion."

"Heero?" his own voice cracked from the emotions he was trying vainly to suppress. "Why?"

"Cause he's a fucking traitor, that's why, Fei," Duo Maxwell sounded angry as he joined the conversation. "Him and that bastard, Trowa!"

"Heero," the other traitor, Trowa Barton, dared to speak. "The Sandrock gundam has been claimed. The pilot is unaccounted for. Should we pursue?"

"Negative," the Wing pilot answered. "He won't be foolish enough to try anything now. And if he does, we'll know exactly who we're looking for. I need your help getting these two taken to base."

"Roger that," Trowa agreed.

"Hey!" the braided teen was completely indignant. "Don't talk about us like we ain't here!"

Wufei, however, remained silent. He bowed his head and let the tears flow freely. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more. He'd failed. He had failed to avenge Meiran and his clan. He'd failed to free the colonies. He had _failed._

8888888

Wufei sat quietly beside Duo in a full military court. Their hands were bound behind their backs, and both their hair had been taken down from their respective tails, much to the former Deathscythe pilot's ire. The Chinese teen had entered a sort of meditative state since he had been removed from the cockpit of his gundam, and let most everything roll off of him. What did it matter to him if they executed him? He would get to join his family in the afterlife. And what, face their wrath for having been such a disappointment? His inner voice mocked him.

He paid very little attention to the proceedings. There wasn't anything he could do to convince the judge or jury that he hadn't done exactly what he was being accused of. He was a terrorist and a dissident. He had willingly and knowingly taken his gundam to Earth with the intention of causing devastation and destruction.

When it came time for the verdict and sentencing, however, Wufei came back to reality. Call it a bit masochistic, but he wanted to know if he was going to be executed or not.

"We the jury," the spokesman said firmly, "find the defendants guilty of all charges."

"Very well," the judge nodded. "In light of the age of the defendants, I have decided that they shall be held in confinement till the age of eighteen, without parole. At which time, the case will be reviewed to determine if a harsher punishment is necessary. Dismissed."

The gavel sounded like a death toll as it was banged against the wood of the judge's desk.

* * *

><p>Ammie: I know... I know... another one out... but as I said... this was all on Fei... Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Help Me Fall

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, well let's just say lots of things would change…

AN: I know, I know, this has taken me forever to get out. But hey, at least I didn't give up, right? On another note, I have a facebook page under Ammie Hawk, if anyone wants to find me there, just send a message saying you're from fanfiction and I'll friend you. Maybe with some help from everyone I can get back into my writing. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

By the way, the first part of this chapter contains lemony scenes, if you don't want to read it skip down to the unitalizied part, or the first break.

Chapter 1: Propositions

_Sloe eyes stared up in a mixture of lust, love, and anticipation, as strong hands made their way down to the all too tempting chest. The owner of said eyes was laid out on a massive king sized bed, hands tied above his spill of raven hair by a silk cord, and completely ripe for the taking._

_Long fingers traveled down the sculpted pecs, causing the muscles to dance in their wake. Thumbs ghosted over the dusky nipples, the lithe body arching in pleasure at the sensation. The delectable little mouth opened in a silent moan._

_The hands continued their journey south, over an impressive six pack, bypassing the spot that was most desperate for attention and onto the strong thighs. The well defined calves constricted as they made their way to the ankles, which were restrained by another set of silk bonds. A tapered index finger idly released the knot, freeing the legs, before trailing back up to the thighs._

_The thighs were then gently, but firmly, lifted, revealing the younger man's entrance, and settled around his partner's hips. The legs wrapped around, pulling him closer to his prize. With a slightly evil smile, he thrust forward, impaling the young beauty to the hilt._

_The mouth opened again, in a silent scream of pleasure as he began to piston in and out in an almost brutal fashion._

Treize Khushrenada sat up with a start. That dream was becoming ever more vivid, intense, and frequent. It had all started during the war with the colonies when that fiery young dragon had challenged him to a duel. He had had a passing fantasy of finding that boy in a few years time, he wasn't exactly into the child molestation thing, thank you very much, and bridling that untamed passion and riding it all night long.

Just thinking about it made his already throbbing member twitch excitedly. With a groan, he reached down and caressed his hardened cock, his thoughts drifting from the dream he'd just had to what his imagination supplied of the young man would look like now that he was nearing his majority. The thoughts, coupled with his own ministrations, pushed him over the edge and he came with a whispered name on his lips.

With a sigh, he released himself and carefully made his way out of bed. Not bothering with a light, he crossed the room and entered his ensuite bathroom. A moment later the hot water was running, filling the massive tub. Once it was completely full, he settled in to relax and hopefully clear his racing thoughts.

888888

Heero Yuy woke to the sound of running water. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just passed three in the morning. He looked over his shoulder at his still sleeping bed companion. A small smile pulled at his lips at the sight. While peace may not have relaxed his nerves, it had mellowed out the former clown enough that he could sleep through the night without waking at the smallest of noises.

Speaking of which, he should probably go and see what was going on down the hall. With that thought in mind, he slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his partner, and made his way from the room. As he entered the long hallway, he silently wished he had grabbed his robe and slippers as the temperature difference was quite drastic in the predawn hours. He cringed as the thought crossed his mind. God, he'd become domesticated. But then again, living five years in the lap of luxury would turn anyone from being a hardened soldier to a lap dog in the blink of an eye.

He shook all these thoughts from his head, however, when he reached his destination, two doors down from his room and across the hall. He knocked softly, but didn't really expect an answer. So with that thought in mind, he pushed the door open and made his way over to the bed, taking a seat and waiting.

He only had to wait for about half an hour before the bathroom door opened. The former Wing pilot looked up and caught the eye of the man who had just exited, who paused in the act of drying his hair.

"Heero," the man shook his head, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn," the shaggy haired brunet leaned back against the headboard. "It doesn't matter, you did. At least you didn't wake Trowa."

"I'm glad that I didn't do that this time," he took a seat on the bed next to the other.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's the same thing," he ran a hand through his damp hair. "It's always the same thing."

"Dad," Heero leveled a strong glare at the other man. "Don't make me call mom."

"Don't threaten me, son," Treize sighed, closing his eyes. "I just can't get him out of my head, no matter what I try."

"Then do something about it," Prussian blue eyes stared at him intently. "What's the point in being the ruler of the entire world if you can't do something about one single person?"

"And what would you suggest I do about it?" the former General shook his head. "It's not like I can force him into my bed."

"Why not?" Heero shrugged.

"Because," the blond head banged lightly against the headboard, "I would rather have him willingly with me, not by force."

"Fine," the brunet thought for a moment. "Then don't force him to your bed. That doesn't mean you can't force him to spend time with you."

"What do you mean?" the older man's eyes narrowed slightly as he met the steady gaze of his only son.

"His case comes up for review in a couple weeks," the former Wing pilot smirked slightly. "As ruler of the world, and head of the peacekeeping organization, you could find it in everyone's best interest that he be released into your custody, in what capacity, that is up to you. But the way I see it, he could be anything you wanted him to be, from a veritable slave to a pampered pet. The choice is yours, Dad. Good night."

With that being said, Heero got to his feet and left the room, heading back down the hall to his own rest. Treize, however, was far from tired. His son had given him something to think about, a plan that he could actually implement to his advantage, and his mind was now coming up with several scenarios and their possible outcomes.

888888

Wufei Chang sat cross legged on his cot the government had so graciously provided for him four years ago when he had been placed in this hell on earth known as solitary confinement. He had gotten used to it over the years though and this room felt about as much like home as his old room did. The furniture was similar enough at any rate.

Though he did have to admit that the past four years hadn't been horrible, to a degree. It had been very rocky at first, when he had actually been in general population. The other inmates had treated him poorly to say the least, but they had learned quickly, in most cases, not to mess with the small teen. Those who hadn't been turned away by his title, or his cold attitude, found themselves very easily put in their place due to his impressive martial arts skills. After his twentieth fight, all within that week, the guards decided it was best for everyone's safety to keep the fiery Asian teen away from the other prisoners.

He didn't complain about that though, he had always been a solitary creature, even when he was younger, so being alone didn't bother him too much. And he was still allowed out with the others, for meals and an hour out in the yard for fresh air and exercise, as long as a guard was present at all times. It had also given him time to catch up on his studies, which he had let slip greatly due to the war he had been a part of. He had also managed to maintain peak physical condition, as he spent hours each day keeping himself honed and ready. No one would ever be able to get the jump on him again, he had learned that lesson.

He hadn't seen Duo since he arrived in prison. He was sure they had done that on purpose, didn't want the terrorists conspiring together after all. No, couldn't have that at all. So the way he figured it, the braided pilot had been sent to another place, possibly on another continent, or even up in the colonies. He couldn't say.

He also hadn't heard from anyone else he had met before his imprisonment. He wasn't sure if this had to do with the fact that no one cared, not that he cared about some of them, namely the traitors Heero and Trowa, or that his mail had been stopped from reaching him, once again because they couldn't have him conspiring with anyone else either.

He was brought from his musings as he heard the key rattle in his cell door. He knew it was too early for lunch, so he was mildly confused as to why someone would be coming to his room, unless of course it was his appointed lawyer. Though why they would choose now to come see him was beyond him. No one had been to see him up to this point, so why start now, days before his hearing. Of course, that could be why someone was coming to see him.

He slowly pushed to his feet, whoever this was he was going to meet them head on. However, his resolve faltered slightly as he recognized the tall figure who stepped into his cell. With every step the newcomer took, Wufei seemed to shrink into himself, until finally he was seated back on the cot.

"Treize!" he hissed, his voice rather horse from lack of use.

"Wufei," the former leader of OZ smirked slightly, his dreams just didn't do justice to the vision before him, "it's good to see you again."

"What do you want?" dark eyes glared dangerously, his nerve returning.

"Of course, straight to the point, as usual," Treize shook his head. "Very well, I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" the former Shenlong pilot scowled, he didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of proposal?"

"One that will ensure your freedom," blue eyes held a touch of amusement, "and that of your fellow pilots."

"Wh-what?" Wufei shook his head, trying to clear the confusion now swirling in his mind. "What do you mean?"

"If you accept my offer, then you and your friends will be cleared of all charges," Treize smirked. "However, if you refuse, then all of you will face the consequences that society deems appropriate for those in your position."

The Chinese teen paled at the thought of his comrades, namely Duo considering the others were free, facing the possible consequences that could be dealt to them, "What is your offer?"

"Marry me," he said evenly. "Marry me and you're free."

"You've got to be joking," the former terrorist just stared in disbelief. "I couldn't possibly marry you."

"I understand this is a lot to take in," the leader of the world turned to the door, knocking quietly to signal the guard. "Your trial is in two days, if you change your mind just inform one of the guards and I will be here. If not, however, I'm sure I can arrange for the trials of Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Winner to be held at the same point as yours, just to get things over this quickly."

With that being said, he exited the room as soon as the door opened. Wufei shrank back until his back hit the wall, and proceeded to curl in on himself. How could this be happening? Where was the justice in this situation?

And why would he bring up the other two? True, Duo was up for his trial in a few days as well, but Quatre? He wasn't even in prison. The blond, from the last he'd heard, was doing well for himself out in the world. In fact, he just saw on the news the other day when he was passing the television on his way to the yard, the former Sandrock pilot had just gotten engaged.

No, Treize Khushrenada was bluffing, he had to be, there was no way he could actually do what he was claiming. Justice would prevail in this situation, it had to.

888888

The day of the trial finally arrived, and Wufei was exceedingly nervous. Treize's words had haunted him for the past two days. So much so that he had not been able to sleep much. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he hadn't threatened the other two as well.

However, he was going to put all that aside. Today was the day that would decide his fate. Whether he be found guilty and put to death, or released for time spent. Whatever the case, justice would be served.

The trial was set for twelve o'clock, so at a quarter to eleven, Wufei was collected from his cell, shackled and cuffed, and ushered into an unmarked transport car. The drive to the courthouse wasn't long and when he arrived, he was taken from the car into the glaring sunlight. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light, only to have his ears assaulted by the clamor of people. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw a large crowd of reports, all shoving microphones and cameras in his face, trying to get something from the noted terrorist.

His guards, however, managed to get him inside with very little fuss. The courthouse was deathly quiet without the press. The change was drastic, but it suited the former gundam pilot just fine. He was used to the quiet after all.

The newfound peace he had found was shattered when he noticed another set of guards escorting another prisoner. No! This couldn't be, his trial wasn't for a couple more weeks. He'd read about it. But his eyes weren't deceiving him, the telltale braid was enough to clinch it. Duo Maxwell was there, being escorted to the same trial as he was. Perhaps Treize hadn't been bluffing after all.

No, he couldn't think like that, it was all mind games, Treize was good at those. He knew that his punishment would be the same as Duo's, they had both been caught. It was just going to happen at the same time, that's all. There was no need to panic. It's not like he had Quatre.

The thought had no more than crossed his mind, when he was led passed the courtroom where his trial was to take place. There in the very back of the room, trying to look inconspicuous was the blond pilot of Sandrock. His trained eye picked out at least three men in the surrounding vicinity all with their eyes on Quatre. So Treize hadn't been bluffing after all. He was planning on bringing Quatre forward during the trial and making them all pay.

He was quickly shuffled into an anteroom, where he was told that he would wait until the trial actually began. Just after the guards left him in there, he collapsed into a chair. What was he going to do? He couldn't let the others suffer if he could stop it. Wasn't that what he had done during the war after all? Fight so others wouldn't suffer." He lowered his head into his hands, trying to fight off the tears.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and a man wearing a fashionable blue suit walked in. Blank black eyes looked up at, who he assumed to be, his public defender. The man sat across from him and opened a folder he had in his hands.

"Well, the trial begins in half an hour," he began, not even sparing the pilot a glance. "There has been no plea bargain, so it's all just up to the judge and jury. Is there anything you'd like before the trial?"

"Yes," he straightened his shoulders and a small spark entered his gaze. "I want you to go and tell Treize Khushrenada that I accept his offer."

* * *

><p>Ammie: Okay, so there it is, this chapter has mostly been sitting on my computer for about 2 years now, I hope it doesn't really suck, but maybe it's a sign I'm finally getting over my Writer's Block and that more chapters for all my fics will be coming out soon. Well here's to hoping anyway.<p> 


End file.
